


Wanna go?!

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in the land of Volleyball Heaven there lived two dumbasses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna go?!

Based off a hilarious vine i saw the other day

"Oi dumbass hinata! Pay attention! Do you want to fail this symesters algebra test?"

" Says you! I don't need someone who can't even solve x=9, x+y=109 solve for y to tell me in going to fail MY algebra. "

"I think you're both going to fail if you don't pay atten-" Daichi started.

"WANNA GO?!" Hinata slammed his hand on the desk and shot up out of his chair. 

Kageyama quickly followed in suit.

"DUMBASS. WANNA GO? "

"WANNA GO OUT?"

"WHAT. LIKE GO OUT ON A DATE!?"

"YEAH. A DATE."

"YEAH DUMBASS. LET'S GO ON A DATE."

"FINE."

"GOOD."

"GOOD."

"FINE! "

"DO YOU WANT KIDS?"

"I ABSOLUTELY WANT KIDS"

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU KIDS."

"WE'LL FIND A WAY. "

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU YELLING"

"I'M NOT! "

"YOU ARE SO DUMBASS! "

"STOP CALLING ME A DUMBASS! DUMBASS! "

"I'LL STOP IF YOU LET ME KISS YOU."

"FINE! ...wait what?"

"..."

"....."

"Did we just-"

"confess...?"

... and the two dumbasses failed algebra and lived happily ever after in volleyball heaven with their many senpais.

The end.


End file.
